The Sugar War
by Freakyoboechick
Summary: It was the day i had been waiting for my whole life, the day of my first marching competition. I thought it was going to be great! Just like my sisters band experiences... but it was nothing like anything anyone had ever experienced before. It was The Sug


Hey everyone… the first chapter of The Sugar War is here!

It was the day I had been waiting for ever since I saw my older sister march in the marching band… the first marching competition of my life! Ya it might seem a little weird to people who don't enjoy band as much as I do or to people who have already gone through the experience of marching band a few years and are ready to quit band because of the hourly long practices outside in the blazing hot sun… but for me it was something I enjoyed amongst the millions of people who complained everyday on how they needed water every few minutes. Well anyways lets get on with the story…

I woke up as my alarm clock went off, got dressed as quick as I could, brushed my teeth and was out the door before you could know it the morning of my first competition!

"Mom, hury up I don't want to be late!" I yelled inside the house, it wasn't that I was going to be late, in fact I was a whole hour early, it was just that I was so excited.

"Im coming, just hold on." My mom yelled back at me.

Ok so im in the car driving up to the school and as I was just about to jump out of the car and run to the door of the band hall, hoping everyone would already be inside, my mom called me back to the car.

"Good luck honey, im sorry I cant watch you march today, its just that I have to work." My mom said as she gave me a kiss goodbye on top of my head, I didn't really care if she missed it… actually I was hoping she wouldn't be able to go thinking she might do something crazy and embarrass me.

"Bye mom" I called back to her as I rushed to the band hall.

No one was there despite all my hopes…. So I waited at the door for at least a whole hour (I was even earlier than I thought I was) before people started showing up.

This story is pretty boring right now huh? Ok so lets skip ahead a few hours past the 3 hour morning practice before competition and we land up on the bus on the way to "The Stadium." _duh duh duh_

"I get his arm! I claimed it last time! Ricky got it last time and you… well, you never got his arm but so what! I get to sit with him any ways!" Michael's arm is so comfy! Sarah and I, no matter how excited I am to be going to my first marching contest, were both extremely sleepy and both wanted to lay against Michael's arm.

"No… I get his arm… he likes me better than you so HA!"

"You don't have to be so mean Sarah," said Michael trying not to laugh about how funny it was… two chicks fighting over his arm when he has two of them.

"Mean! Im not being mean! Meredith's the one that's being mean!"

"Uh! I so am not! Your just mad because you know I get his arm."

"Chill guys… I do have two arms you know"

"Ha! Ha! You do! Lol! I get his right arm, its comfier," I said making sarah mad cuz that was the arm we had been fighting over the whole time and that was the arm she really wanted… me… I didn't really care what arm I got… just as long as I got an arm.

"No! I get his right arm!"

"OMG!" Michael said giving up on trying to make us happy. The whole bus ride there, neither of us got any sleep because it was "I get his arm" "No, I get his arm" the whole way. "Yall can shut up now… we're here which means neither of you got either of my arms and to keep yall from fighting on the way back, neither of you get my arms."

"Whatever, I didn't want your arm any ways," I said happy that we were finally there.

"Then why didn't you just let Sarah have my arm?"

"Ha! I didn't really care about your arm either. It is comfy and all but, we were just keeping the time going.

So0o0o0ooo… we are now on the field about to play… waiting for the last few keyboards to be dragged on to the field.

As M&M, the drum major, counted us off, it seemed like forever before we would start playing, or maybe it was just me… all I did was play a few triangle notes here and there. Once we got to the 2nd movement of the planets disaster came upon us. It started to rain!

It rained really hard! The hardest rain I had ever seen! And then suddenly it started to hail! Not being allowed to stop, we kept on marching. And then it happened!

Brett, a very nice tuba player, got hit with a piece of hail! Ya… everyone was getting struck pretty hard by the hail but it was Brett that made "The Wave" start. A piece of hail struck his glasses which made them shatter before his face… And with shocking pain he fell to the ground hitting the tuba beside him, making him fall into the tuba next to him, causing him to fall on to the French horn beside him, which caused him to fall on to the French horn player next to him and you get the point… the band fell on top of each other one person after another… people watching in the stands (there weren't many people watching because of the horrible hail) watched in horror as the band gave a live domino demonstration.

Hey everyone, that's it for now… stay tuned for scenes from the next chapter of "The Sugar War." Please review… I need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter.


End file.
